Protector of Runners
by mistress butcher
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Ferlings. Well here's your chance to find out.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: Athena, protector of runners. 

Athena ran as fast as should could in the freshly fallen snow. Her ribs throb from the abuse her over active heart was dishing out; had she been human she would have keeled over from a heart attack by now. Her arms and back screamed their agony of having to drag a man twice her size halfway across a frozen ice land. Her lungs were almost frozen solid, and she was sure that if she blinked her eyes would be frozen shut. She could here the grating sound of wraith ships flying overhead. She could smell the stench of the wraith soldiers inching closer behind her. She could feel the life of the runner she was dragging slipping from him slowly.

She stopped in her tracks to assess the situation. The wraith ships were most likely dropping more soldiers down to the icy wasteland. The wraiths that were previously chasing her will catch up to her in two minutes. With no place to hide she would have to get to the stargate, which sat approximately four minutes away. Some of the wraith the ships dropped would be standing guard waiting for her at the gate. Athena looked down at the runner who sat on her make shift sled. He was wounded and looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a couple weeks. Her new runner was on his last legs. If she didn't get him to her home soon, he would surely die.

"Just leave me. I'll cover you for as long as I can," the runner whispered. "Give me your gun."

Athena looked at him. When they first met, not even a day ago, she promised him that if he came with her she would protect him. Of course he scoffed at the notion (like most in his situation), but she could tell deep down that's what he wanted. He wanted to be protected so he can stop running. That's why she keeps risking her life for all her runners over and over.

"I made a promise," She said between pants, "and I intend on keeping it."

Athena could hear the crunch of snow; the wraith soldiers were getting closer. She had to get to the gate, and she was loosing time. Athena handed the new runner the two guns strapped at her side. She shed her self of all her other weapons, including razor sharp stars, hidden daggers, and a stun gun. She took off her back sheath and held the sword in her hand. Hephaestus made it for her as a gift for her victory in her initial fight with the wraith. With this sword in her hand she had stood a mighty adversary of the wraith. Her name use to bring fear among them, her presence had made them run for their lives. When did all of that change? How did she go from a dangerous goddess in their eyes to an irritating thorn in their side? A barely missed shot by a wraith soldier brought her back to the present. This was going to be sticky and sloppy, but what other choice did she have.

"Yet another day in my life." Athena said under her breath.

" You don't have time to talk to yourself lady," the runner said. "You have to get out of here."

"Yes I know we needed to get out of here," She snapped back. "No matter what happens don't stop shooting."

The runner nodded his head and ready her two guns in his hands. Athena strapped the sword on her back.

"It's irreplaceable," she reasoned with herself.

Athena took a deep breath, grabbed the make shift reins of the sled, and made a made dash to the stargate. During her run her eyes started to glow a dangerous green. Veteran wraith soldiers new what it meant and moved out of her way. Rookies stood against her arrogantly, or in embarrassing naivety. Either way they quickly lost their lives as she opened the stargate with a mere blink of her eye. She didn't have enough energy to channel into dialing device to get to her home so she dialed the second best place to think of. Athena hoped with all that was left in her that the city had not sunk to deep under water that the pressure would kill both her and the runner as soon as they stepped through the gate. This could be worse, she thought. At least she got her runner.

Ronan absolutely hated debriefings, and this one was no exception. He shifted in his chair for the third time in the last minute. He ran a hand over his locked hair and than sat back and let out a silent sigh. Rodney was talking about something they found on planet P3X something, something, something. From what he let penetrate his skull, it had something to do the ZedPM's. He didn't care. All he knew was that this was a waste of his time. He could be doing something more interesting like... Well he didn't know but he was sure it would be better than this.

Ronan seemed to be board a lot lately. He would purposefully get into arguments with Teyla over stupid stuff. He was a little too aggressive with marines during their weekly sparing matches. He even started conversing with some of the many women that approach him on a daily basis. Shepard said he just needed to get away for awhile, and talked Elizabeth into letting the two of them take a jumper to the main land. She cleared it, but every time they were scheduled to go something came up. Last time it had something to do with sensor failure and a seemingly endless manhunt for an intruder that wasn't even there. And this time it's Rodney's theory on ZedPM's that couldn't wait until he and John got back from their trip.

Ronan came out of his thoughts as he realized the room became quite. He looked around subtly to make sure no one knew he wasn't paying attention. When he realized that they were all looking at Rodney with there jaws hanging open he decided it would be a good thing if actually paid attention.

"You mean you figured out a way to recharge the ZedPM's?" Elizabeth spoke up first.

"Well there is more to it than recharging, but yes I did." Rodney said "I think that's what the device we found on our last mission was used for."

"I thought you said that the technology did not belong to the ancients" Teyla interjected.

"Well no, but neither is ours and we are still able to use it on our ships." Rodney explained.

"So how does it work?" John asked slightly impatient.

"I know it might seem like I know everything, but unfortunately I don't. We didn't exactly bring the machine back with us. All I know is that if we get this new machine to work, we may never have to search for ZedPM's again." Rodney turned to Elizabeth, "I'm gonna need to bring the machine back here or we need to revisit P3X7789."

" Alright you all can move out tomorrow morning," She sent an empathetic look Ronan's way "I guess you'll have to wait one more day for your trip."

Everyone stood up and cleared out. Ronan left before anyone else, his boots making a hard clank as he went. He stood on the balcony and overlooked the gate room. He knew he their would be some changes when he signed on to Shepard's team, but this was ridiculous. He needed out. He needed to stretch his legs and feel the breeze against his skin. He needed to smell dirt and foliage. Ronan would kill to be able to go for a run on the beach, or hunt a perfectly dangerous animal. He needed to be apart of life that didn't involve so many people. He needed off Atlantis or he was going to lose his mind. One more day, he thought to himself. And then he and John can take a jumper to the main land and go hunting. He just had to cool his jets until then.

Ronan heard someone call his name and saw Cassie, the lovely new nurse that he had been having relations with a few nights a week. At first he thought sex would do the trick, but that theory proved wrong and now he has Cassie's undivided attention. Not that it was a bad thing. He was about to make his way to her when he heard the gate dial up.

"Unauthorized gate activation and their is no IDC," the gate operator shouted.

"Raise the shield," Elizabeth ordered.

"The shield will not respond."

" Marines to the gate room." Elizabeth barely got the words out before twenty or so men and women swarmed the gate room, guns aimed at the gate and ready to fire.  
"What's going on Elizabeth?" John questions as he ran into the gate room himself.

"Unauthorized gate activation."

"Just raise the-"

Elizabeth cut him off, "They won't close. Do you think it's the wraith?"

"Sounds more like the something the replicators are capable of." John answered.

Ronan's attention was drawn to the gate when a women, no taller that 5'2, ran through the gate room with a man on what appeared to be a make shift sled. He noticed how her chest heaved and her how wild her hair looked. Her clothes were thin and torn to shreds. As she ran snow drifted off of her making her look like an angel and wild beggar woman at the same time.

" The gate. Shut down the gate." The man on the sled shrilled. It was obvious he was in his last hours.

A wraith blast came through the gate room barely missing Ronan's head as it whirled past and hit the wall. The woman let go of the reins and with a wave of her hand shut down the gate. Ronan, John and Elizabeth all ran down the steps to get to the intruder. The marines closed in and trained their guns to her.

"Are you ok," The woman said.

"No worse than before," he responded.

The woman nodded and focused all of her attention on the marines. The green glow in her eyes flared slightly, making some of the marines shift uncomfortably. Faster than any of the soldiers could comprehend, the woman drew her sword from her back sheath and stood still in a defensive stance.

"This man with needs medical assistance. Allow me to dial my home and he and I can leave."

"I can't allow you to do that," Elizabeth responded. " You are hurt and so is he. And you were being chased by the Wraith."

"You would hold us captive because we are enemies of the wraith? Do you worship them? Cause if you do, I will tell you that acolyte or not they will not hesitate to..."

" We are peaceful explorers and we mean you no harm. We just can't let you go until we know what's going on here. Besides you look like you need help. We can offer you the medical assistance you acquire." Elizabeth said easing closer to the mystery woman.

"This doesn't look very peaceful to me." The woman said looking around at all the soldiers. She had a point.

"Stand down men." John ordered.

"But sir..." an ignorant soldier spoke up.

"I said stand down."

The marines put their guns away slowly. The mystery woman sheathed her sword hesitantly. Her eyes faded back to their normal black color.

"My name is Dr. Elizabeth-"

"There is no time for pleasantries Elizabeth. My runner is dieing. He needs to see your physicians now."

Every one in the gate room stared at her openly. Their brains not moving fast enough to register what was said.

"Have no worry Elizabeth. I have turned the device in his back off." The mystery woman reassured.

"Of course you did." Elizabeth answered as she hit the com link in her ear. "Medical team to gate room, we have a man down." she turned to the woman " They are on their way."

The mystery woman looked Elizabeth up and down. Soon after Elizabeth could feel a slight throb at her temple. When Elizabeth reached up to touch the spot the mystery woman spoke up.

"You will be safe," She said to the runner "they are humans from Earth. Allies of Thor and the Asgaurd." She turned back to Elizabeth. "Allies of Thor are Allies of mine."

"How did you..." Elizabeth couldn't get the words out before the mystery woman fainted. She would have hit the ground if not for Ronan's quick feet. Ronan gathered the woman in his arms and followed the medical team to the make shift hospital.

"I think we should keep an eye on her. I'll post a guard near her bed." John said.

Elizabeth stood wide-eyed with her hand still to her temple. Some where in the pit of her stomach she felt as though she had just been raped.

"She just read my mind John. She can activate the stargate at her whim and she can read minds. She read my mind."

"I'll make that a team." John responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Dr. Keller said. Her shoulders tight with tension, she opened her stands slightly.

Lorne sighed heavily and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He flexed and relaxed the muscles in his back, and action difficult with the military issued vest he wore.

"She is a high security threat Dr. Keller. Colonel Sheppard ordered us to make sure she doesn't do anything hostile when she wakes up." Lorne explained yet again

"Well I pretty sure that if she wakes up with four men pointing guns at her she's going to get hostile," Keller reasoned, "which is why you are not coming in here. So could you and your team please leave."

Lorne was coming to his wit's end. He shifted his weight again and rolled his shoulders back. He tried his best to not yell at the new doctor, but she wasn't making this easy. All he wanted to do was follow the orders issued. Was that really too much to ask? Lorne looked at her eyes and held her gaze. He let the one thing shine through his eyes that he never let anyone see, fear. Maybe if Dr. Keller had seen the mystery woman step through the gate she wouldn't be so stubborn. Maybe if the doctor saw the strength in the woman's arms as she pulled a man twice her size. If only she had seen the way the mystery woman closed the stargate with a blink of her eye. If the doctor had seen Elizabeth's face after her mind was basically raped the doctor would let him carry out his duties. Lorne was there. He felt the chill the woman held in her very presence. So he showed Dr. Keller the silent fear he kept under lock and key beneath the surface.

The message was sent loud and clear. The doctor shook slightly at what she saw swimming in Lorne's eyes. Somewhere deep down she was afraid too. Dr. Keller heard what had happened in the gate room. More importantly she was afraid of what the woman would do when she woke up. But this was her medical ward, and if she backed down now the military would walk all over her later. Most important all patients deserved to heal and rest without a gate team breathing down their neck. No, she would fight this and risk all the cards she held. 

"Call Sheppard. I'll talk to him. Until then Lorne, tell your men to stand outside and you can stay here."

Lorne felt the gaze of his team on his back waiting for his order. He hesitated but he waved his hand in the air and his men waited outside. He sent Dr. Keller a dangerous look and then called Col. Sheppard. Dr. Keller sent a sympathetic look his way but it went ignored. Instead Lorne moved to stand next to the mystery woman. His eyes shifted to the blank monitor above her bed.

"You are not monitoring her Doctor? Beckett would be monitoring her." Lorne stabbed.

"If Dr. Beckett were here you would not try to station a team in the medical ward." Dr. Keller said as politely as possible. She would not dare let Lorne know that she was not able to stick a needle in the woman's arm. She herself did not believe it until she broke about four needles trying to slide in a drip. If the military knew that, they might... well Keller didn't want to think about it.

Lorne studied the mystery woman as he tried his best to shake off what the new doctor said. Right now was not the time to get emotional, so he pushed down his grief until it settled next to his fear. The red pricks on the woman's left arm stuck out like the flares of a broken down car in the middle of a moonless night. He reached out to touch the pin prick marks, and then looked up at Keller.

"You couldn't even draw blood could you," Lorne whispered, "I wonder what else won't penetrate her skin."

Dr. Keller narrowed her eyes at Lorne just as Sheppard walked through the door, Ronon in tow. Sheppard looked between the doctor and Lorne then shook his head.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard, but I cannot allow a team in my ward. When she wakes up and I deem her healthy than you can have her. But until then please call off your men." Keller tried her best to be pleasant, but irritation still seeped from her body.

"She's a security threat."

"She's also a patient. Let's be honest Colonel, if she wanted to hurt us she would have done so already."

John turned to look at the mystery woman. She looked peaceful somewhat; her hair framed her face in soft angles and her chest rose and fell with an inhuman grace. She did say she was an ally, even mentioned Thor. Maybe they were jumping the gun a little.

"Ok, Lorne and his team will be stationed outside." Sheppard said hesitantly.

Keller gave her biggest grin and opened her mouth to thank Sheppard for understanding and respecting her wishes, but she never quite got it out.

"But Ronon stays." The finality behind Sheppard's words was enough to nock the grin off Keller's face. Lorne's light snicker rang in her head. She wasn't sure if Ronon staying was better or worse.

Ronan watched the gentle rise and fall of the mystery woman's chest. It was a lovely chest as far as he was concerned. Even the sterile green hospital gown she wore couldn't hide the round perfections as they jiggled slightly with each inhale.

His eyes moved up her body slowly until he reached her neck. Ronon himself never found a woman's neck to be sexy, but for her he was willing to make the exception. It looked kissable, and the place where her heartbeat throbbed strongly just begged to be sucked. He could only imagine the joy he would get if he left a huge red mark over her juggler; an announcement to the world that she was taken. He even went so far as to fantasize about her lips on his neck. Ronon rolled his shoulders and shifted in his seat at the thought. Maybe she could go a little lower. Well, a lot lower. Perhaps he was sexually frustrated and the woman he had, the nurse Cassie, couldn't quite scratch his itch. No matter he'd would either move on to another or kill something.

Ronon was roused out of his thoughts as the runner the woman came through the gate with was wheeled into the small section of the room that he and the mystery woman currently occupied. Dr. Keller directed the nurses to place him so that Ronon sat in between the two new guests of Atlantis. Once the runner was situated, Cassie took her time closing the curtains so that Ronon, the mystery woman, and her runner were trapped in a circle of white cloth. Ronon watched as she switched her hips and flipped her long blonde hair. She winked at Ronon and with a snap closed the curtains. Ronon kept his face blank.

He then turned his attention to the runner that was just wheeled in. The runner was a little shorter then himself, and defiantly not as defined. To his credit the man was lean and well built. The runner ran more than he fought. Ronon wasn't to sure how he felt about that. Perhaps this runner was not in the military before he became game for the wraith.

Ronon moved to his face and saw nothing but smooth lines. He did not bare the stress of death near his eyes or mouth. He must not have been running for very long, or possibly he was just that good. Ronon leaned toward the former. The worst of it all, the runner lying next to him could be no more than seventeen or eighteen. Ronon could only imagine what the young man must have gone through before he became a runner. He wondered if the young man's family was killed in front of him.

Instantly a picture of Melinda entered Ronon's head. He thought he had gotten the image of her death out of his head, or at least pushed so far enough back that it would take a tragedy to uncover the memory. Apparently not, because at this very moment an image of the love of his live screaming in agony as the flames melted her soft flesh filtered into his mind so vividly that he would have sworn it was happening right then.

The only thing that pulled Ronon out of his mind was the feeling that he was being watched. He brought his eyes up to match the stare of the runner lying on his left. Cat green eyes squared off with ice blue ones. The two runners stayed that way for a few moments before Sheppard strolled in.

" Alright Ronon, I'm here to give you a break. Try to leave some food for the rest of the residence."

" He is awake." Ronon stated. His bored tone didn't betray his curiosity.

John looked over at the man laying on his left to see clear blue eyes staring back. He raised his hand and gave a light "How ya doin?"

The man stared back, but didn't say anything.

"Are you in pain ?" John asked

Again the man said nothing. John cleared his throat and bounced on his heals. Ronon continued to stare at the young man. The young man shifted under Ronon's hard stare then finally spoke.

"Are you one of her runners?" The young man asked Ronon.

Ronon looked back at the object of his desire, than to the young man.

"I am a runner."

The young man shook his head in understanding. Than looked at John closely.

"You are not a runner." He stated.

John shook his head no, "Yeah, I'm not a runner. My name is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. This is Specialist Ronon Dex."

The young man nodded and then stared at John.

"Care to introduce yourself?" John sighed.

"Akio. My name is Akio son of Shome." The young man said. John nodded.

" You want to tell me what happened, how you got here?"

Akio stared at Sheppard. "I don't even know were here is. Lady Athena opened the ring, and we came out here."

" You mean Athena, like Greek goddess Athena?" The wonderment in John's voice was something Ronon never heard before. It was really hard to shock John as far as Ronon could tell.

Akio and Ronon looked at each other. The silent question moved between both men. Akio asked first. "What is a Greek goddess?"

" Well there was this ancient civilization and they worshiped these gods like Zeus, Apollo... you know that doesn't really matter."

Akio was silent for a moment as he let the information sink in his mind. It would explain a lot about her. Even in a fight she carried herself as if she were a queen. The shots that the wraith landed didn't faze her at all, and if it did it seemed not to do much damage.

"She didn't introduce herself as a goddess. It seemed to me that she is a huntress." Akio waited for a moment letting that thought sink in. " Yes a huntress of runners."

" You think me no better than the wraith." It came as a whisper from a forgotten part of the room. " Even after I help you, you think me lower than dirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Not soon after Athena woke, Dr

Not soon after Athena woke, Dr. Keller came to check up on her patients. John made all the introductions. Keller smiled at Athena; Athena just stared at her. The doctor felt a little nervous; who wouldn't with Athena watching every move that she made. She was used to being watched being new and young, but this was something different. It was like Athena was looking through her. She could just imagine those big dark eyes looking through to her soul and finding a scared little girl. Or something worse, something dark and conniving that Keller didn't know she possessed. The doctor had a feeling it was just to make sure that she didn't harm the runner, but it made her twitch and fumble. So much so that when she went to re-bandage the man that came with Athena she hit a particularly sore spot and Akio let out a loud groan that sounded like a disturbed cow. As soon as the sound was made, Athena tensed up. She attempted to crack her neck to release more tension, but it was in vain.

"Maybe you should check on him once you've relaxed. It has been my experience that doctors who don't have steady hands tend to harm more than heal." Athena said.

Doctor Keller looked at John and Ronon and then at her patient. She didn't dare look at Athena. She was tempted to say that she was fine and could handle everything, but thought against it. She wouldn't be able to work if the woman continued to look at her like she would slit her throat if she made one false move, or if Akio made that sound again. Instead Keller quickly wrapped a fresh bandage on Akio's wound and, instead of continuing her check up, she looked toward John.

" Can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

John looked at Keller and then around the room. He knew she was uncomfortable but there is no reason why she can't get her work done. Right?

"Ah… sure. Lead the way."

And with that John and Keller left Ronon to hold down the fort. Athena's attention switched to Ronon. Unlike Dr. Keller though, Ronon didn't even let on that her stare was uncomfortable. Instead he just stared back. Big mistake though, it wasn't until John walked back into the room about ten minutes later that Ronon was snapped back to the present.

"You alright man?" John asked. Ronon didn't answer just shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

" I tried telling him that he shouldn't stare into her eyes for long periods of time, but he was already lost in her depths." Akio spoke up.

" Worry about getting better, and leave this runner to his own devices." Athena said, than looked back to Ronon. He wouldn't meet her gaze this time.

John didn't like where this could potentially end up, so he nipped it in the bud.

"Now that you are awake, Athena, It might be best to talk about how you got here. So why don't you come with Ronon and I and we can have a little chat."

"… That is acceptable." Athena turned to a still shaken Dr. Keller, " You will watch over my runner for me, until I am able to return."

"Of Course." Keller responded, although she was sure that it was more a command then a request.

With that, Athena rose from the bed. She stumbled a bit with her first steps, and John went t help her. As soon as she touched him, John had shivers go up his spine. He almost looked her in the eye, but remembered what happened to Ronon. So he settled with just staring at a spot in between her eyes.

"Would you lead the way, Shepard? I have not been in Atlantis for many centuries and fear I could not find my way around if you decided to stare at me rather than take me to your superiors."

"Right." It was the only thing he could come up with.

Samantha Carter took the moment to study the Lady Athena before SGA-1 came in. There was two of the marines' finest standing on either side of Atlantis's new guest. Athena stretched, her mussels moving with and inhuman grace beneath her skin. The movement was big and obviously for show, but Carter (being who she was) got a lot of information out of the small spectacle. For one, it demonstrated how powerful she was. Those guards next to her, no matter how well trained, wouldn't be able to stop her if she decided to leave or attack. That also told Sam that she wanted to be there and didn't mind going through the hoopla. Second it reminded Sam that the woman sitting in front of her was in fact not human and she might not play by the same rules of emotion and basic moral standards that humans normally would. Precautions must be taken and if there's one thing she learned during her time with SG-1 it's that she must read into what was and was not said.

SGA-1 strode in and took their seats. Ronon sat closest to Athena; a subtle touch but nonetheless noticed by Athena. She shifted her eyes at him a silent, dangerous warning that only Ronon noticed.

"Now that everyone is here, lets just start with some simple questions." Carter said with a small smile.

" I'll answer whatever you ask within reason." Athena responded.

" Your name is Athena correct?" Carter asked starting simple.

"I have many names, but Athena is my most favored." She answered.

" Like the Greek Goddess?" John inquired further.

" Yes, I am she." Athena answered, " but I assure you I am not a Goddess.

"What are you doing in this Galaxy? Sam asked, " Most aliens in disguise of Gods and Goddesses stayed in the Milky Way."

"The Alcarans and my people switched places. The Alcarans, though very far advanced, are not great military minds. So they escaped to Earth were they gently helped humans to rebuild after the great rebellion until they either ascended or died. My people came here to force the wraith back into hibernation or kill as many until their feedings were manageable."

Everyone let that information sink in for a moment. Teyla was the first to speak.

"Alcarans?"

" You may call them Ancestors, The Azgaurd called them Ancients so those here from Earth would most likely know them by that name." Athena explained.

"You know the Azgaurd?" Rodney asked

"Yes, I know them. Thor is a great friend of mine. Or he was. It is quite unfortunate what happened." Athena said. Her black eyes glossed over slightly with tears she would not let fall. Perhaps if everyone were not so afraid to look her in the eyes they would have seen her sincerity.

"Yes but we are grateful that he was able to share his database with us." Carter said, her voice softening in remembrance of her friend.

"Wait," Athena all but shouted, " were you the one to help him upload the information before he died or was the information passed down to you?"

" I was the one to help him upload the information." Sam answered slowly.

Athena immediately stood. The two marines and Ronon automatically had their weapons trained on her. Athena didn't even recognize them as a threat.

"Pardon my manners and eagerness, but I have always wanted to meet a member of SG1. Thor spoke very highly of you all and told me to keep my eyes out for you all here in this galaxy. It is a pleasure to meet you Samantha Carter." Athena said. For the first time since she arrived Athena dropped her cool and dangerous composure. Although she was still graceful and regal, she seemed more like a star struck fanatic than a would be Greek Goddess.

" The pleasure is mine." Sam replied greatly startled by the difference in her demeanor. With a small gesture she called off the marines. Ronon didn't sit until Athena re-seated herself.

"I can't believe I'm sitting across from the smartest human alive." Athena mumbled under her breath.

"Well I wouldn't say she was the smartest." Rodney also mumbled.

"Gate room to Colonel Carter!" Everyone but Athena heard in his or her ear.

"Carter. Go."

"We have a problem; if you could please make your way to the gate room."

"I'll be there in a moment." Sam said in her com link. She turned to Athena. " If you wish you can stay until the runner you came with is cleared from the infirmary. We will set you up with a temporary room."

"If it is not already taken, I would like to take residence in the room I always occupy when I'm here on Atlantis?" Athena asked Carter.

"Sure. The marines will escort you." Carter said slowly, so the implication was clear. Athena could go nowhere with out the marines.

" Understood." Athena stood up and turned to her guards. "First I would like to check up on my runner. So if you could show me back to the infirmary." Then she and her marines left.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you went with her Ronon. I trust you could put up more of a fight then those two." John whispered.

With out second thought, Ronon followed along.


	4. Chapter 4

The marines flanked Athena as resident cowboy Ronon Dex guided them through the halls of Atlantis

The marines flanked Athena as resident cowboy Ronon Dex guided them through the halls of Atlantis. Dr. Keller saw them approaching and happened to catch eyes with Athena for a brief moment. Needless to say Keller found something on the opposite side of the ward from Akio to occupy her time. She mumbled something under her breath; a nurse near by could have sworn she said, "That chick creeps me out" before she picked her stethoscope and went about her way.

When Athena and her guards reached Akio, he was up and eating Jello.

"You should try this." Akio said to Athena.

" Maybe another time." Athena said softly while she checked over her new runner like a mother checking over a child they haven't seen in months. "You are well. No fever."

Akio just gave a small hmm as he continued eating Jello. Ronon looked on in wonderment. He wasn't really sure what to make of Athena, but he was sure that this display of subtle affection was an odd show. He prided himself on being able to read people, although he would be the first to admit that he was wrong if his prediction was off. It was sure how to read Athena, but one thing was certain, she was a bad ass first and a caretaker/nerdy fanatic second. He felt that he would have to keep an extra eye out for her.

"Turn over." Athena commanded.

Akio scowled but did as he was asked. " I was just sitting here eating my jello" He mumbled.

Athena decided to ignore his griping and went to work pressing her fingers against his spine. Carefully she traced her fingers around the bandaged area where the tracking device use to be. Akio let out a low hiss. The area was still red and slightly swollen around the bandage. Athena scrunched her nose and looked over to were Dr. Keller was watching from the opposite side of the wing. When they made eye contact Athena made a blank face making sure not to blink. Dr. Keller looked away quickly.

"She had a hard time getting the device out of your back." Athena stated.

"Yes, she said she had to be extra careful because of how close it is to my spine, but she still had a hard time getting it out." It wasn't a question, but Akio still felt he had to respond.

"hm." Was Athena's response. " When I get you home I will heal the scar that is sure to form."

Akio simply rolled over and went back to his jello. Athena patted his thigh and started to make her way to Keller. Keller jumped when she felt Athena's presence at her back all of a sudden.

" A word of advice Doctor; the next time you work on someone so close to their spine, be sure of your cuts. It would not do to have someone paralyzed because you are insecure about your abilities." Athena bit out. Her face was blank and unthreatening. Keller wasn't sure if Athena was being rude or just stating a fact.

"Leave the girl alone Lady. I'm sure she did the best she could. I'm just glad it's out." Akio yelled to the other side of the ward. All the nurses, doctors, and patients stopped to see what was going on between Keller and Athena.

"How did he hear that." A marine said.

" A runner train certain senses in order to survive." Athena said never taking her eyes off Keller. " Head my warning Doctor." Athena said. She lingered on Keller for one moment before completely dismissing her by turning her back on her. She turned to Ronon, " Now I shall go to my quarters."

Ronon simply raised and eyebrow, looked back at Keller, than followed Athena out of the room. They hadn't walked more than twenty paces before Ronon spoke.

" Do you always issue threats like that?"

" Yes." Was the reply.

" Do you know were you are going?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the reply again.

"Hmm" Ronon grunted.

"Hmm, indeed." Athena mocked.

They walked in silence again before Ronon was tempted to talk again. What would she do if provoked?

" You know for a runner hunter you sure are small." He stated calmly. The two marines let out a small snicker. Athena's eyes flashed and she let out an unlady-like snort.

"You know for a runner you lack sense. I understand though. Animals in captivity tend to lose their instinct." Athena shot back.

Ronon stopped and pushed her small body against a wall. The marines that were trailing them back tracked and stayed within earshot around a corner. Instead of bending down to get in her face, he kept his full height.

"Why would you say that?" Ronon asked. His voice took on a husky tone.

" You looked me straight me in the eyes and I'm not sure what you saw I know from many experiences that it is not pleasant. By the way you tried to cover up your reaction by rubbing your eyes, I know that you have felt what many others have died from." Athena said raising her hand to caress his sculpted arms. " You should be more afraid of me than any other here on Atlantis. Yet you push that feeling deep inside, hiding your fear from me. You are too comfortable.

Ronon took in what was said. He was so tempted to look into her eyes again to see if he would experience the same thing twice. That fear started to rise again and he made it a point to look her square between the eyes.

" I wasn't aware a tiny think like you posed a threat."

"Yet another example of your lack of sense." Athena said. She took her hand off his arm and waved it in front of an entry pad. She backed in to the room she once occupied centuries ago. " We will meet again. Until next time Runner." The last promise sent a chill down Ronon's spine. The last think he saw was her smile as the doors slid shut.

The marines peeked around the corner and gave a smirk. Maybe going off world would be unnecessary. It seemed that just trying to make Athena lose her cool was more than satisfying. Not even a ride in bed with Cassie could match the feeling he felt at that moment. He got some sick twisted pleasure at the chill that ran down his back. He liked the feeling her soft hands caressing his arm even though the words tumbling out of her mouth were anything but. Yes, he didn't need to go off world; Athena would do fine.


End file.
